footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017-18 Premier League: Match day 17
Burnley moved into fourth place with victory over Stoke at Turf Moor. Substitute Ashley Barnes struck two minutes from time to ensure the Clarets' remarkable start to the campaign continued. Two late goals in a dramatic win over Watford moving Crystal Palace out of the Premier League relegation zone for the first time this season. Chelsea bounced back from defeat against struggling West Ham to comfortably win away to Huddersfield Town, moving them level on points with second-placed Manchester United. Everton secured a third clean sheet in four games at luckless Newcastle. Wayne Rooney's solitary close-range goal was enough for the Toffees to win their first league away game since January, and extended the hosts' winless streak to eight games. Leicester manager Claude Puel experienced a comfortable victory on his return to former club Southampton. The Foxes claimed their fourth consecutive win in style thanks to two goals from Shinji Okazaki. Two goals from David Silva helped his team Manchester City thrash Swansea and extend their record run of consecutive top-flight wins to 15. Liverpool manager Jürgen Klopp said his side could not complain after failing to unpick a stubborn West Brom's defence in a frustrating stalemate at Anfield. Manchester United bounced back from their defeat by rivals Manchester City with a victory over Bournemouth, but failed to make any inroads on unbeaten league leaders City. Tottenham moved back into the top four as goals from Serge Aurier and the in-form Son Heung-min helped them to victory over a stubborn Brighton at Wembley. Arsenal are without a league win in three games and are now down to seventh in the table as West Ham continued their revival under new manager David Moyes. Match Details Tuesday 12 December 2017 | goals2 = | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,909 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- McArthur | goals2 = Janmaat Cleverley | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 23,566 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Bakayoko Willian Pedro | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,169 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Wednesday 13 December 2017 | goals2 = Rooney | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 51,042 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = Mahrez Okazaki A. King | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 27,714 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- De Bruyne Agüero | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,870 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,798 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Son | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 55,124 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- ---- League table after Match day 17 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football